


Toy with me

by cian1675



Series: half-baekedchensoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Love/Hate, Multi, clip-on earrings, clip-on nipple rings, idol!jongdae, manager!kyungsoo, stylist!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: It’s a dangerous game they play, the three of them with Jongdae stuck in the centre.He’s not sure when it started but it’s almost routine now, the smug teasing grins Baekhyun throws Kyungsoo over Jongdae’s shoulder when he manages to get Jongdae away, a hand wrapped around his waist, the intense glares Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun when he succeeds in wrestling Jongdae back from Baekhyun, a possessive arm around his shoulder.Sometimes, Jongdae suspects this is less about him than it is about the two of them but somehow, he lets this go on anyway.





	Toy with me

It’s a dangerous game they play, the three of them with Jongdae stuck in the centre.

He’s not sure when it started but it’s almost routine now, the smug teasing grins Baekhyun throws Kyungsoo over Jongdae’s shoulder when he manages to get Jongdae away, a hand wrapped around his waist, the intense glares Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun when he succeeds in wrestling Jongdae back from Baekhyun, a possessive arm around his shoulder. Sometimes, Jongdae suspects this is less about him than it is about the two of them, the way Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun like he wants to punch him or fuck him hard. Perhaps it’s just unfortunate that Jongdae got caught in this, whatever this is. It wouldn’t be so bad if Jongdae isn’t an idol and Kyungsoo his manager and Baekhyun his coordinator, or if either of them were bad enough at their jobs for Jongdae to find an excuse to fire them. Instead, the two of them are intensely accomplished in their work when they’re not taunting each other over Jongdae, and Jongdae – poor, caught-in-between, too-tired-to-care Jongdae – has to somehow live with all this.

 

\---

 

The excuse this time – as with all the other times before it – is –

“It’s for the fans.”

Jongdae hears Kyungsoo snort.

“ _Sure_ ,” he says, voice deceptively even and smooth as he stares at Baekhyun’s back. The intensity of Kyungsoo’s stare would have made most people piss themselves but not Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s still calmly fixing another clip-on piercing onto Jongdae’s ear, and instead, it’s Jongdae who’s trying not to fidget under the weight of Kyungsoo’s gaze.

“It’s just clip-ons,” Jongdae says, trying to placate whatever tension is going on between his manager and stylist. Kyungsoo huffs, rolls his eyes.

“Sure. Clip-on ear piercings I get. But is there a need for clip-on _nipple_ rings?”

At the word nipple, Jongdae’s attention is brought to his chest as Baekhyun purposely moves from adjusting the silver hoops on his ears to the one firmly clinching his nipple. He tries not to shiver under Baekhyun’s warm fingertips.

“Uh –”

“It’s aesthetics,” Baekhyun insists, smile too bright for Kyungsoo’s stoic expression. His jaw is tightly clenched.

“Sure. Aesthetics, you say, while I have to be the one to make sure Jongdae doesn’t get injuries from wearing it at performances where overzealous fans may mob him, grope his chest.”

Kyungsoo’s voice is firm, reasonable, and Jongdae can see Baekhyun’s feathers ruffled. Baekhyun had actually told Jongdae earlier that the clip-ons are only for the photoshoot they’re doing today and that the accessories will be reduced to just one ear cuff during performances on music shows so he can dance without worrying about clip-ons falling off. But now, Jongdae feels Baekhyun’s fingers dig into the fabric of his low-cut shirt, tug the collar open just that little bit further in an act of defiance. His chest is exposed to the cold in the air-conditioned room, and Jongdae can already sense the storm coming.

“Well, Jongdae’s definitely got to wear it to all the performances for this comeback’s concept so you’ll just have to figure out how to deal with it.”

Kyungsoo’s face hardens.

“Fuck you.”

Baekhyun beams, the smile entirely terrible, and he digs into the accessories box, pulls out another silver hoop.

“Nah, you wish. My ass’s too good for you.”

He shakes it just a little to emphasize his words and somehow manages to make it obscene to Jongdae even though all Jongdae sees is Baekhyun’s front. Kyungsoo, the one who actually has Backhyun’s back view this whole time, looks like he would say something, but then, he just snatches the silver hoop from Baekhyun’s hand. Instead of retaliating, Baekhyun stands up, dusts off his knees, then states with an unaffected air –

“Since you took that out of my hands, why don’t you help Jongdae with his other nipple.”

And then, Baekhyun’s gone from the waiting room, leaving Jongdae with his chest still mostly exposed, too aware that his nipples are peaked from the cold, and Kyungsoo still holding a single hoop between his fingers.

“Uh, I can do that myself,” Jongdae starts, reaching for the clip-on, but Kyungsoo stops him.

“No.”

For a short second, Kyungsoo’s gaze is so intense that Jongdae thinks he’s going to actually heed Baekhyun’s advice (taunt, really), but he doesn’t move. Instead, all Kyungsoo says is –

“Take it off.”

Jongdae blinks. And then blinks once more, for good measure. “T-take it off?” He hopes he hadn’t misunderstood.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, vaguely amused.

“The clip-on.”

Oh.

Jongdae has to try a few times before he grips the thin silver hoop right and gets it off without scrapping his skin. He vaguely entertains the thought that he shouldn’t have listened to Kyungsoo because Kyungsoo’s just his manager while Baekhyun’s his stylist – and not only that, Baekhyun would be pissed later – but it’s hard to worry about it when Kyungsoo’s in front of him right _now_ and worked up. Jongdae drops the hoop in Kyungsoo’s hands when he asks for it, but before Kyungsoo gets to say anything else, a staff member comes in to get him for the photoshoot. Jongdae’s gets up, kind of glad he’d avoided a conversation about this, but maybe he shouldn’t be. This lack of communication is why this – whatever this is – between the three of them’s gotten this far.

He lets it go on anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I was (am?) very tempted to make a series called half-baekedchensoo because I have a bunch of not really complete drabbles of baekchensoo that aren't ever gonna be finished but I don't think anyone wants to read incomplete fics so uh... I didn't. Instead, I'm posting just this drabble because it's the only one of the lot that's even remotely considered done. Let me know what you think of it?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675) | [tumblr](https://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cian1675)


End file.
